Prends Ce Coeur
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. La sombre vie de Bella s'illumine d'espoir lorsqu'elle emménage à Forks et rencontre Carlisle Cullen. Mention d'abus physiques, mentaux et émotionnels. M plus tard
1. Bad Moon Rising

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Les titres de chaque chapitre sont des titres de chansons, donc je ne les traduirais pas.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle **d'abus physiques, moraux et psychologiques ainsi que d'insultes, de violence et de viols**. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Bad Moon Rising -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Isabella Swan.

J'étais assis à mon bureau, à regarder les peintures qui recouvraient mes murs sans les voir. Mon esprit était fixé sur la fille du chef de la police, et sur Edward - mon fils, mon ami, et mon tout premier compagnon dans cette vie. J'étais inquiet.

J'avais entendu par le très actif réseau de râgots local que la fille de Charlie Swan allait emménager avec lui. Ce n'était pas surprenant, pratiquement tout le monde en avait entendu parler. J'avais fini par me demander si ce serait vraiment une situation saine pour le chef et sa fille. Je ne savais rien d'elle, bien sûr, mais j'étais assez familier avec Charlie. C'était un homme solitaire, brusque et coléreux. Il était efficace, mais il avait vécu une vie violente, lorsqu'il était enfant, et aussi maintenant qu'il travaillait pour la justice. Mon esprit avait brièvement étudié le cycle d'abus qu'il avait subit, une pensée qui me semblait presque ironique.

Ironique, parce que je m'étais inquiété pour la sécurité de la fille. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter des problèmes qu'elle pouvait causer à ma famille.

Isabella Swan. Rien d'autre qu'une enfant, mais dangereuse, malgré tout.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Edward était rentré à la maison, plus paniqué que je ne l'avais vu depuis des décennies, m'informant de la présence d'une nouvelle fille à l'école et de son odeur attirante. Même si je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça moi-même, j'avais souvent entendu parler de cette rare mais extraordinaire réaction chimique que des membres de notre espèce avait parfois en rencontrant un humain. Même mon Emmett avait expérimenté ce phénomène par deux fois. Edward avait été convaincu que s'il croisait à nouveau la fille, il ne serait pas capable de s'empêcher de la tuer.

Il avait fuit, emmenant Esme avec lui, et me laissant complètement perturbé.Ça faisait très longtemps qu'on avait pas été séparés, et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas. J'aimais mes autres enfants plus que les mots n'auraient jamais pu le dire, mais personne d'autre ne me connaîtrait jamais comme Edward me connaissait, et personne d'autre ne comprendrait jamais à quel point ça m'irritait d'être sans le seul homme qui connaissait vraiment mon esprit. Même moi, qui tenait tellement à lui, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point j'avais commencé à dépendre de son avis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus là pour me le donner.

Et Esme. Ma fille, ma partenaire, mon amie et confidente. Esme était avec moi depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'Edward. La réussite de sa transformation m'avait rendu courageux, et quand j'avais vu la magnifique Esme, sur le point de mourir, j'avais décidé de réessayer. Je n'avais jamais admits avoir secrètement espéré que cette adorable créature puisse devenir ma compagne. Pendant quelques jours, alors qu'Edward était en voyage, j'avais enseigné à cette femme adorable et compréhensive, les convictions particulières de notre petit clan, et j'avais été ravi de la voir les adopter rapidement. Mon espoir avait grandi.

Et puis Edward était rentré, et mon tout nouveau rêve de confort et de famille m'avait échappé.

A l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le monde avait changé pour eux. Bien sûr, j'avais essayé de ne pas en vouloir à mon plus cher ami et à cette gentille femme d'avoir trouver le bonheur ensemble, mais ce sentiment d'appartenance que j'avais tellement chérit avec Edward n'était jamais vraiment revenu. Ce fut encore plus dur en sachant qu'il était le témoin de chacun de mes moments d'amertume et de colère, des sentiments que je ne lui aurais jamais permis de voir si j'avais eu la liberté de les cacher.

On avait jamais parlé de mes sentiments. Edward avait essayé de s'excuser une fois pour la façon dont les choses avaient tourné, mais je n'avais pas voulu entendre ça. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et si il avait eut le choix, il n'aurait cultivé rien d'autre qu'une amitié avec Esme. Parfois, pour notre espèce, il n'y avait tout simplement pas le choix.

J'avais surmonté mon amertume depuis longtemps, et n'éprouvais que de l'amour pour Edward et Esme. Etant donné l'apparence physique d'Esme, elle faisait souvent semblant d'être ma femme en public, ce qui avait fait naître entre nous, une amitié presque aussi intime que celle que je partageais avec Edward.

En partant tous les deux, ils m'avaient enlevés mes supports les plus forts, et je me sentais instable sans eux.

Je fus soulagé lorsque Edward m'appela pour me dire qu'ils rentraient. Même si je ne leur avais pas conseillé de rester avec nos cousins en Alaska, j'aurais peut-être dû. Maintenant que je réfléchissais à la situation, je me demandais si mon égoïsme nous causerait des problèmes. Esme avait suggéré que Edward devienne ami avec la fille Swan, elle espérait qu'avoir de l'affection pour elle l'aiderait à renforcer son désir de ne pas la blesser. C'était la méthode que j'avais utilisé pour convaincre chacun de mes enfants de renoncer aux proies naturelles de notre espèce. Je les avais invité à s'accrocher à leurs humanités, et à voir les humains, non pas comme des proies, mais comme des familles, des amis, et des voisins.

C'était efficace, et Esme avait de grands espoirs quant au self-contrôle d'Edward.

J'espérai que mes propres doutes n'affaibliraient pas sa résolution. Si seulement je pouvais lui les cacher et lui faire croire que je n'avais rien d'autre que de la confiance en lui. Si seulement je pouvais avoir complètement confiance en lui, comme Esme. Mon fils n'a jamais tué accidentellement, il n'a jamais goûté de sang humain sans le choisir délibéremment. Mais est-ce qu'agiter une si exquise tentation devant lui, jour après jour, serait vraiment sage?

Y avait-il un moyen de prévenir le chef Swan du danger que courrait sa fille sans mettre ma propre famille en danger?

Et j'étais assis là, tout seul dans mon bureau, à rechercher les meilleurs moyens d'éviter un désastre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Hot 'N Cold_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Hot 'N Cold

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Hot 'N Cold -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez la famille Cullen. Surtout chez Edward. Jessica m'avait raconté tous les ragots sur eux, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils étaient..._quelque chose d'autre._

Logiquement parlant, s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, comment avaient-ils tous finis avec la même couleur changeante d'yeux? Et comment ça se faisait qu'ils étaient tous atteints d'albinisme? Parce que je suis désolée, mais une peau aussi pâle que ça, c'est pas très courant. Je ne croyais tout simplement pas à cette histoire d'adoption. Ils partageaient le même ADN, bien que leur _connexion _exacte soit un mystère.

A moins, bien sûr, que le Docteur et Madame Cullen les aient adoptés _parce qu'_ils partageaient les mêmes traits physiques. Souffraient-ils tous de la même maladie qui leur donnait une peau d'un blanc fantomatique et des yeux qui passaient de l'or au noir? Se pourrait-il que le docteur ait été attiré par sa femme parce qu'ils partageaient la même maladie? Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient décidé d'adopter uniquement des enfants porteurs de la même maladie?

Ça semblait probable. Et qui sait? Peut-être que c'était la même maladie qui avait rendu Edward Cullen complètement _dingue._ Peut-être que c'était une maladie qui s'attaquait au cerveau.

Mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, j'avais cru qu'Edward allait me tuer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une telle animosité de sa part, et c'était comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'être autant détestée sans aucune bonne raison. Il m'avait rendu si misérable que je n'avais pas pu arrêter de trembler pour tout le reste de la journée, et si ça n'avait pas été assez horrible, il avait tout simplement disparu après ça. Il avait disparu pendant des jours, et maintenant, il était soudainement de retour, et agissait comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre nous.

Quand j'étais arrivée en cours aujourd'hui, il s'était simplement excusé de ne pas avoir eut l'opportunité de se présenter plus tôt - comme si j'avais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, oublié ce qui s'était passé le premier jour - et ensuite il avait commencé à me questionner. Il semblait...formidable, en fait. Amical et gentil. Rien à voir avec la personne folle de rage qui avait passé son temps à me regarder de travers la dernière fois.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il me demandait pourquoi j'avais emménagé à Forks, et décidai que le passé était le passé. On avait tous nos mauvais jours, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être que quelqu'un avait écrasé son petit chiot.

"Ma mère s'est remariée," lui dis-je pour répondre à sa question.

"Et tu ne l'aimes pas?" devina-t-il.

"Pas vraiment, non," dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Edward haussa un sourcil.

"Désolée," marmonnai-je.

"Pas besoin de t'excuser," me dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?"

Je soupirai. "Il a tout ruiné," dis-je en essayant de ne pas sembler trop amère. "Ma mère et moi, on se débrouillait très bien toutes seules. Mieux qu'avec un homme dans la maison."

Son sourcil se haussa à nouveau. "Pas fan des hommes, alors?" me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

"Pas fan de ceux qui épousent ma mère," répondis-je d'une voix sombre.

"Elle a mauvais goût en matière d'homme?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça." J'étais plus que prête à changer de sujet.

"Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu n'aimais pas chez lui," souligna Edward. Il semblait très amusé.

"Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit," confirmai-je, indiquant clairement que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui le dire. Je pouvais lui pardonner le premier jour et tout, mais il y avait certaines choses dont on avait pas besoin de parler.

"Très bien." Il lâcha l'affaire. "Alors tu te plais à Forks?"

Je soupirai en souhaitant pouvoir mentir de façon convaincante. "Ça n'a pas vraiment était terrible pour le moment."

"Est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce que ça le soit?" Son amusement sous-jacent était toujours bien présent.

Je tapai des doigts sur la table. "Ouais. Plutôt."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça l'a été à chaque fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici," lui dis-je.

"Tu as vécu ici avant?" me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Pendant quelques années après ma naissance et un mois par an ensuite."

"Garde alternée de tes parents?" devina-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et serrai les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus réduites qu'à une fine ligne. "C'est comme ça que les familles Américaines modernes fonctionnent."

Il me fit son sourire en coin sexy, et je me demandai pourquoi les autres étudiants gardaient autant leurs distances avec lui.

Oh ouais. Parce qu'il était fou.

"Et toi?" demandai-je. "Ça ne fait que quelques années que tu es là, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes Forks?"

"J'aime beaucoup cette ville," sourit-il. "Mais là encore, je suppose que mes standards ne sont pas très élevés. Je suis généralement heureux n'importe où tant que je suis avec ma famille."

Ses mots me brisèrent légèrement le coeur. "Ça doit être agréable," marmonnai-je.

"T'es pas proche de ta famille?" me demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-on recommencé à parler de moi? "Pas vraiment," dis-je. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pour vous amuser dans le coin?"

Il sourit. "J'ai honte d'admettre que je ne sais pas vraiment. Ma famille et moi, on fait beaucoup de randonnées et on chasse aussi. Mais on ne..._traîne_ pas vraiment avec les autres étudiants."

Ça c'était quelque chose que je pouvais comprendre au moins. "Qu'est-ce que vous chassez?" lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. "Rien de bien spécial. Des cerfs, des chevreuils. Parfois des élans."

"Et vous êtes bons chasseurs?" lui demandai-je.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent à nouveau sur moi; il semblait amusé. "Nous sommes d'_excellents _chasseurs."

Son sourire en fit naître un sur mes lèvres. "Si tu le dis..."

Il me fit un sourire moqueur. "Eh bien, oui."

J'essayai de trouver une nouvelle question à lui poser pour garder l'attention sur lui, mais il me prit de vitesse.

"Alors, est-ce que tu avais un petit ami à Phoenix?" me demanda-t-il.

Je détournai rapidement le regard. Comment pourrais-je bien lui expliquer que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir de petit ami? Lui expliquer que quand c'était juste ma mère et moi, j'étais tout le temps à la maison pour m'occuper d'elle et qu'après que Phil ait emménagé, toute ma vie avait été ruinée. "Non."

Il haussa à nouveau ce sourcil curieux. "Une petite amie?"

Je rigolai doucement. "Non. Et toi? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un?"

"Je...oui," me dit-il avec hésitation.

"On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir," le taquinai-je.

Il baissa les yeux et me fit un petit sourire gêné. "Je suppose que je suis un peu secret en ce qui concerne ma vie privée," admit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi. "Est-ce que je l'ai déjà rencontré?"

"Elle, euh," il me fit un demi-sourire, "elle n'est pas dans cette école."

"Oh. La Push?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non, elle...a fini le lycée."

"Ooh, une femme plus vieille que toi," le taquinai-je. "C'est très excitant."

Il rigola doucement, semblant presque timide. "Eh bien, oui," dit-il. "C'est la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré."

"Oh mon Dieu, tu es adorable," lui dis-je avec un grand sourire et il rigola doucement.

"Merci." Il me regarda avec curiosité.

"Quoi?" lui demandai-je en me demandant si je l'avais mis mal à l'aise Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'essayai de le draguer ou quoi que ce soit.

"Je te trouve très difficile à lire," murmura-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, essayant de fuir son regard insistant. "Il y a des choses plus intéressante à lire," marmonnai-je.

"Comme ça?" me demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers ma version usée d'_Orgueil et Préjugés._

"Bien sûr," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Comme tout en fait."

"Tu ne penses pas être intéressante?"

Pourquoi on avait recommencé à parler de moi? "Comparée à tout le reste, pas vraiment."

"Est-ce que tu te compares à la littérature de la fin du dix-huitième siècle? Ou aux personnes autour de toi?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Choisis."

"Ben," me dit-il avec un petit sourire irrésistible. "Je préfère te parler à toi qu'à ton ami Mike Newton. Et je préfère te parler plutôt que de lire du Jane Austen. Pour le moment, je pense que les comparaisons sont en ta faveur."

Je me sentis rougir. "C'est très flatteur," lui dis-je en essayant de me montrer nonchalante.

"En parlant de Mike Newton," il me fit un sourire lascif, "y'a quelqu'un qui te plaît en ce moment?"

Je secouai rapidement la tête.

"Pourquoi pas?" me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

"Pas de raison particulière," lui dis-je. "C'est juste pas le cas."

"Les campagnards ne sont pas ton type?"

Je me léchai nerveusement les lèvres. "Personne n'est vraiment mon type," marmonnai-je.

Il haussa à nouveau son sourcil avec curiosité. "T'as jamais été amoureuse?"

Je rougis encore plus et secouai la tête en gardant mes yeux posés sur mes mains.

"Pourquoi pas?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment...liée aux gens, je suppose."

"Eh bien, Bella Swan," me dit-il avec un sourire, "peut-être que tu n'as tout simplement pas encore rencontré quelqu'un d'assez spécial pour ça."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : The Only Exception_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. The Only Exception

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : The Only Exception -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Le jour où Edward retourna à l'école, lorsque je rentrai à la maison après le travail, il se tenait sous le porche avec une expression sombre sur le visage. Peut-être que c'était de la paranoïa, mais je commençai immédiatement à me demander ce qu'on devrait faire pour contrôler la situation.

Edward haussa un sourcil alors qu'un sourire sardonique apparaissait sur son visage.

"N'as-tu donc aucune foi en moi?" murmura-t-il alors que je sortais de ma voiture.

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je en le rejoignant sous le porche et en m'appuyant contre le mur. Il ajusta automatiquement sa position pour s'appuyer contre le mur à son tour, prenant une pose humaine pour m'imiter. Je me demandais s'il avait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. J'avais tendance à prendre de telles poses sans même y réfléchir, et Edward était le seul de mes enfants qui changeait de position pour m'imiter quand on était à la maison.

"Je ne peux pas l'entendre," me dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Je fronçai les sourcils. _Qui sommes-nous entrain d'écouter?_ lui demandai-je silencieusement en me demandant s'il y avait le moindre danger. Je ne détectai aucun son inhabituel dans les bois entourant la maison. Edward ne semblait pas être tendu mais ses mots m'avaient rendu nerveux.

"Bella Swan," clarifia-t-il. "J'ai passé la journée à essayer d'entendre ses pensées. Elle est silencieuse."

"Est-ce que tu l'entendais avant de partir pour l'Alaska?" lui demandai-je.

"J'étais trop occupé à planifier sa mort pour le remarquer," admit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. "C'est gênant," dis-je. "Être incapable de lire ses intentions te compliquera la tâche si tu essayes d'être prudent en sa présence."

Il hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'entendre?"

J'y réfléchis pendant un instant. "As-tu jamais rencontré quelqu'un que tu ne pouvais pas entendre?"

"Pas que je m'en souvienne," répondit-il, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire un peu au choix de ses mots. Ses souvenirs étaient, bien sûr, parfaits. C'était tout simplement une expression humaine, et j'étais ravi qu'elle lui soit venue aussi naturellement.

"Quelqu'un que tu avais du mal à entendre?" demandai-je.

"Personne qui n'essayait pas de me garder hors de ses pensées intentionnellement," dit-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu. J'avais fait ça parfois, surtout lorsque j'avais dû admettre qu'il était l'âme-soeur d'Esme. "Je suppose alors que tu ne peux détecter aucune tentative de blocage chez elle?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non. C'est comme si elle n'a absolument aucune pensée."

Je fis pensivement courir mon pouce sur ma lèvre, un tic que j'avais pris d'un ancien collègue à moi et que j'avais ajouté à mes habitudes lorsqu'un de mes patients m'avaient dit que j'avais tendance à devenir complètement immobile quand je me concentrais. "Peut-être que son esprit fonctionne différemment de celui des autres," suggérai-je. "Ou peut-être qu'elle pense en même temps qu'elle parle, et que de ce fait, sa voix mentale est dissimulée. Semble-t-elle insouciante ou extrêmement bavarde?"

Il secoua à nouveau la tête. "Au contraire, elle semble très prudente quant à ce qu'elle s'autorise à dire à voix haute. Et ce n'est pas seulement ses mots. Je ne vois aucune image mentale chez elle, non plus."

"Intéressant," murmurai-je. "As-tu remarqué d'autres anomalies?"

"Elle est extrêmement maladroite," dit-il.

Je redressai brusquement la tête pour croiser son regard. _Maladroite? _Mon esprit retourna rapidement vers mes réflexions sur le passé difficile du Chef et les risques qu'il poursuive ce cycle. _Se pourrait-il qu'elle prétende que ses blessures ne soient que des simples accidents?_

Edward rigola doucement. "J'en doute, Carlisle. Cette fille a un don pour trouver des choses sur lesquelles trébucher ou dans lesquelles se cogner. Après avoir passé la journée à l'observer dans les esprits des autres étudiants, je me demande s'il n'y a pas une sorte de faux-contact entre son cerveau et son corps. Je pense que ses blessures ne sont que le résultat d'une mémoire musculaire pratiquement inexistante."

Je hochai la tête, repoussant mes soupçons et me sentant coupable d'avoir envisagé une telle chose. J'appréciai Charlie Swan. Lorsque j'avais eu à travailler avec lui, j'avais apprécié son honnêteté et son esprit consciencieux.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de penser comme ça, Carlisle," me dit lentement Edward. "Tu es médecin. C'est ton travail de remarquer des indices comme ça."

Je lui répondis silencieusement, pour respecter la vie privée du Chef. _Si mes inquiétudes provenaient d'une blessure suspecte, tu aurais raison. Mais dans ce cas-là, j'ai jugé cet homme simplement à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il a subit lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce n'est pas très juste._

Edward hocha la tête, admettant que j'avais raison, avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel nuageux. "C'est perturbant, Carlisle," me dit-il et je n'avais pas besoin de son don de télépathie pour savoir qu'il pensait à nouveau au silence mental de la fille Swan. "Et paisible," ajouta-t-il. "C'est agréable de ne pas avoir à l'entendre penser à quel point je suis bizarre. Si je n'avais pas l'habitude, je penserais presque qu'elle ne trouve pas notre famille repoussante." Il me fit un sourire mélancolique avant de froncer les sourcils en entendants mes pensées.

"Honnêtement, Carlisle, quand arrêteras-tu de te reprocher de m'avoir sauvé la vie? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une vie très conventionnelle, mais c'est une vie plaisante. Tu ne m'as pas 'damné' à quoi que ce soit."

_C'est une existence solitaire, _songeai-je, et une pointe de mélancolie résonna dans mes pensées.

Il baissa la tête avec regret. "Pas pour tout le monde," dit-il doucement.

Bien sûr. Ceux ayant trouvé leur âme-soeur ne souffraient pas de la solitude. En plus de trois cent ans, je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme, donc naturellement, je me sentais encore plus isolé de la société que mes compagnons.

"La moitié de ton âme serait une créature vraiment rare en effet," me dit doucement Edward.

Je lui fis un sourire triste. _Je remercie le Seigneur pour toi, Edward. Si je n'avais pas ton amitié, je pense que je deviendrais fou._

Il hocha la tête pour accepter mes pensées avec un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. "Je retourne chasser ce soir," me dit-il, changeant probablement de sujet pour m'apaiser. "On dirait que t'aurais bien besoin de courir un peu."

Je répondis à son sourire. "Oui, je dois chasser. Je me joindrais à toi."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Father Figure_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Father Figure

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Father Figure -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Charlie était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là. Je me dépêchai de finir la salade que j'étais entrain de préparer et plaçai le dîner sur la table aussi vite que possible. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était un remake de la soirée de la veille.

Charlie entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à table avant de regarder la nourriture. "Ça a l'air bon, Bells," grommela-t-il.

Je poussai un petit soupire de soulagement. "Merci."

On mangea silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Ecoute, Bella, hier soir..." commença-t-il en gardant les yeux plongés dans son assiette.

Je baissai la tête et commençai à jouer avec ma nourriture.

"Je suis désolé," me dit-il. "Je ne voulais pas me mettre autant en colère. C'était juste une sale journée."

"Non, c'est bon," lui dis-je rapidement.

"Non, je-" Il s'interrompit. "Je voulais me faire pardonner. Donc je...t'ai acheté quelque chose." Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un jeu de clés. "Elle n'est pas neuve, mais elle roule bien et elle est solide."

Je fixai les clés. "Tu m'as acheté une voiture?"

"Ben, une camionnette," me dit-il. "Tu te rappelles de Billy Black, qui vit dans la Réserve? C'est à lui que je l'ai acheté."

Je continuai à fixer les clés, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, "Je, euh...merci."

Il soupira doucement. "Je t'aime, gamine," me dit-il. "Ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir ici. Je veux que cette situation marche."

Je ravalai la boule de noeud que j'avais dans la gorge. "Ouais, moi aussi," dis-je. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment croiser son regard. Je savais qu'il le pensait, et moi aussi, mais j'avais déjà entendu de tels mots auparavant.

Bien sûr, il ne m'avait jamais acheté une camionnette auparavant.

Lorsque j'étais petite, j'espérais que les choses changeraient. Chaque année, avant de venir passer un mois ici, je rêvais que tout se passe bien entre Charlie et moi. Mais au bout de quelques temps, même les enfants doivent grandir et admettre la vérité. Les choses ne changeaient jamais. Il y avait toujours des sales journées, et j'en payais toujours le prix.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal," me dit Charlie sur un ton bourru.

"C'est bon," marmonnai-je en souhaitant qu'il arrête de s'excuser. Je ne savais jamais comment réagir quand il s'excusait. Mais peut-être que les choses seraient différentes cette fois. Peut-être que ce cadeau était sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il voulait quelque chose de nouveau.

J'espérai que c'était le cas. Je mourrais d'envie d'avoir un peu de paix.

On resta silencieux pendant le reste du repas et Charlie se rendit ensuite dans le salon pour regarder la télé pendant que je faisais la vaisselle. Je n'aimais pas faire la vaisselle. Ce n'était pas la tâche en elle-même qui ne me plaisait pas, c'était juste que ça laissait trop de temps à mon cerveau pour divaguer. Et ce n'était pas une bonne choses parce qu'à chaque fois que mon cerveau divaguait, il retournait à...

_C'est une poêle en Téflon. Lave-la avec une brosse en plastique._ J'essayai de concentrer toute mon énergie sur le nettoyage de la poêle mais ce n'était pas assez.

_Jolie petite chose._

Les mots s'épanouirent librement dans mes pensées, et je frissonnai.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Un._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Deux._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Trois._

Je lavai vigoureusement les derniers couverts tout en continuant à compter.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Quatre._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Cinq._

N'ayant plus de vaisselle à laver, j'attrapai un torchon et commençai à l'essuyer.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Six._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Sept._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Huit._

J'entendis Charlie dire quelque chose, mais je ne pus pas lui répondre. Je n'avais pas fini.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Neuf._

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._

_Dix._

"Bella!" cria-t-il, et je fis volte-face avant de me précipiter sur le pas de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon.

"Ouais?" dis-je timidement.

"Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me ramener une foutue bière?" me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai rapidement la tête et retournai vers le frigo. J'attrapai une bière et l'ouvris pour lui avant de la lui ramener. Il l'a prit avec un grognement et reporta toute son attention sur son match.

Je retournai rapidement dans la cuisine et finis d'essuyer la vaisselle avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs, mais il n'y avait pas assez. Il n'y en avait jamais assez. A Phoenix, j'étais dans des classes Avancées, mais le lycée de Forks n'avait pas de budget pour ça. Ce n'était que des cours standards, qui ne m'offraient aucun challenge. Le travail était trop facile et trop rapide, et ensuite, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule avec mes pensées.

_Jolie petite chose._

"Non," gémis-je doucement en me roulant en boule sur mon lit.

_Tu es une jolie petite chose, Bella._

"Non, arrête," chuchotai-je.

Mais il n'arrêtait pas. Je pouvais sentir ses mains se glisser sous mon t-shirt, et je pouvais sentir l'alcool dans son souffle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste te regarder._

Je bondis de mon lit et attrapai mon lecteur mp3. Je mis les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et mit le son aussi fort que possible. J'écoutai la musique à fond, me concentrant sur la mélodie et sur les paroles pour noyer cette voix sous le bruit.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Collide_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Collide

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Collide -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Le matin suivant, j'étais entrain de lire le dossier médical de l'un de mes patients, tout en savourant les changements d'odeurs qui s'étaient épanouies avec le gel de la nuit précédente, lorsque j'entendis une voix inquiète à l'accueil.

"Il y a eu un accident au lycée. Ils amènent deux étudiants blessés... Tyler Crowley et Isabella Swan."

Je me figeai.

_Edward._

Avait-il surestimé sa capacité à supporter l'odeur de la fille? Avait-il perdu le contrôle pour le bref instant qu'il lui faudrait pour tuer l'enfant et révéler notre vraie nature? Ou peut-être qu'on était pas exposé, vu que c'était un rapport d'accident. Mais quand même, cette petite fille...quelle terrible perte. Et il semblerait que le garçon Crowley risquait de devenir une victime aussi. Je décidai de m'attendre au pire et me préparai à m'occuper des enfants qui allaient arriver.

Avant qu'on ne me demande mon aide, cependant, Edward vint me trouver. "Je vais bien," annonça-t-il pour le bénéfice des personnes qui nous entouraient. "Ne les laisse pas t'inquiéter avec des rumeurs." Il me fit un demi sourire et me serra dans ses bras, se penchant pour placer sa bouche près de mon oreille. Il ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes pour me décrire l'accident qui s'était déroulé sur le parking de l'école, et son intervention pour sauver la vie de la fille Swan.

"Je suis désolé," souffla-t-il, "mais je devais faire quelque chose. Si son sang avait coulé..." Il se recula et la détresse bien visible sur son visage me dit à quel point il souffrirait si, en effet, son contrôle lui échappait.

_Tu as bien agis,_ songeai-je. _Et on a de la chance qu'elle se soit blessé à la tête. Ça devrait être assez facile de convaincre son père et n'importe quel autre spectateur qu'elle ne se rappelle pas clairement de l'accident._

Il me fit un minuscule hochement de tête, et je reposai le dossier que j'avais été entrain de lire.

"Elle raconte la même histoire que moi," murmura doucement Edward, et j'écoutai, me concentrant sur la conversation qu'il suivait. La fille Swan disait au garçon Crowley qu'Edward se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et qu'il l'avait tiré hors du trajet. Le garçon mentionna qu'il n'avait pas vu Edward, mais assuma tout simplement qu'il s'était trompé. C'était une honte que la fille du Chef n'en sois pas aussi facilement convaincue.

"Je pense qu'ils vont lui faire rapidement un scanner," lui dis-je. "Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de rester près d'elle, au cas-où elle en aurait assez de raconter des mensonges?"

Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna en sifflotant nonchalamment.

J'écoutai intensément alors que je continuai mon travail, impatient de devoir aller aider les camarades de classe d'Edward. Ils furent tous les deux emmenés pour passer un scanner avant d'être ramené dans une des salles des Urgences. Je pouvais entendre le flot ininterrompu d'excuses du garçon, mais la fille Swan ne lui répondait pas, et je commençai à m'inquiéter de sa blessure à la tête. Était-ce ça qui la gardait silencieuse? J'arrêtai finalement d'attendre d'être convoqué et allais chercher son scanner moi-même.

_Edward,_ pensai-je pour attirer son attention. _Il semblerait que Mademoiselle Swan n'a rien de plus qu'une légère commotion cérébrale. Je viens en parler avec elle._

J'entendis Edward demander si la fille dormait et échanger quelques banalités avec le jeune homme, puis j'entendis la fille Swan se plaindre qu'elle n'avait pas encore été relâchée. Edward était nonchalant et charmant, un véritable maître menteur. J'entrai dans la chambre où elle se trouvait tout en continuant à examiner son scanner et levai ensuite la tête vers elle.

Pendant un instant si bref que seul Edward pus le remarquer, je me figeai. La fille était...sublime. Elle était absolument tout ce qu'une femme devait être, et durant cette minuscule fraction de seconde, je sentis mon coeur de pierre se serrer dans ma poitrine. Moi, un être immuable, venait d'être fondamentalement altéré par un simple coup d'oeil à la créature exquise qui se tenait devant moi.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il entendit mes pensées. Il était tout aussi choqué que moi.

"Alors, Mademoiselle Swan," Je lui souris nonchalamment, comme si le monde entier ne venait pas de changer son axe, "comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Très bien," me dit-elle avec exaspération. J'imagine qu'elle avait probablement dû répondre à cette question plus d'une douzaine de fois.

"Est-ce possible?" Le chuchotement d'Edward fut si bas qu'il était impossible que les deux humains qui étaient avec nous l'aient entendu. "As-tu jamais entendu parler d'un vampire trouvant son âme-soeur lorsqu'elle était encore humaine?"

Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête alors que je plaçai, bien que ce soit inutile, les radios d'Isabella Swan sur le négatoscope. Je pris un moment pour reprendre mes esprits.

"Vos radios sont bonnes," dis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers la fille avant de m'approcher d'elle. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et inhaler son odeur délicieuse. Mais je devais me montrer professionnel. "Vous avez mal à la tête? D'après Edward, vous avez subi un sacré choc."

"Tout est en ordre," soupira-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Edward.

Irrationnellement, ça me dérangea que son attention soit sur lui au lieu de moi, et Edward rigola silencieusement en entendant ma jalousie. Je l'ignorai et profitai de l'avantage que m'offrait la blessure d'Isabella. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, en commençant le plus loin possible de la chaleur de la blessure et lui effleurai doucement le cuir chevelu jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'hématome qui la fit grimacer.

"C'est douloureux?" lui demandai-je en savourant la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau douce

"Pas vraiment."

Son déni m'attrista. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse la réconforter et soulager sa douleur. J'imaginai la prendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleurait sur mon épaule, me révélant toutes ses peurs.

Le rire condescendant d'Edward fut audible aux oreilles humaines, et Isabella plissa les yeux, supposant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Il était temps de mettre fin à ça avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qui me restait. "Bon, votre père vous attend à côté," lui dis-je. "Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision." C'était complètement inapproprié pour un médecin d'espérer que sa patiente souffre d'étourdissement et de troubles de la vision. Mais j'espérai tout de même.

Malgré son exaspération précédente, elle semblait moins impatiente d'être relâchée maintenant. "Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée?" Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, et de la tension apparut dans ses yeux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant vaguement pourquoi elle préférerait retourner à l'école plutôt que de rentrer chez elle. Les jeunes ne faisaient-ils pas semblant d'être malade pour ne pas avoir à aller à l'école? "Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer aujourd'hui," lui conseillai-je.

A ma plus grande frustration, son attention se tourna à nouveau vers Edward. "Et _lui, _il y retourne?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire condescendant. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie."

Mais je doutai que le lycée soit très fréquenté aujourd'hui, à en juger par les babillages que j'entendais dans la salle d'attente. "En fait, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les Urgences," remarquai-je.

Isabella enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Oh, bon sang," gémit-elle.

"Vous préférez rester ici?" lui demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler l'espoir que je ressentais à cette idée. Mais bien que ma voix n'ait pas trahi mes sentiments, mes pensées le firent.

"Et que ferais-tu avec elle toute la journée?" me taquina Edward, sa voix une fois de plus inaudible pour les deux humains;

Ça n'importait guère. Isabella rejeta ma suggestion avec véhémence et sauta rapidement au bas du lit. Elle tangua, et mes mains bougèrent à toute vitesse, l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber et l'attirant contre moi, inspirant encore plus son odeur intoxicante.

"Je te l'ai bien dit," me chuchota doucement Edward. "Cette fille est un danger sur pattes. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réussi à passe un jour de sa vie sans trébucher."

Je l'ignorai alors qu'Isabella m'assurait qu'elle allait bien. Je la remis sur ses pieds en m'assurant de ne pas serrer ses bras trop fort. J'avais l'habitude de retenir ma force avec les humains, bien sûr, mais cette fille semblait tout particulièrement délicate. Ça n'aidait vraiment pas qu'elle soit petite et fine, ou que son minuscule corps ait tendance à avoir de nombreux accidents. Je m'inquiétai pour elle.

"Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal," lui dis-je doucement en souhaitant qu'elle me permette de faire plus que de lui conseiller de prendre un médicament.

"Ce n'est pas aussi affreux que ça," marmonna-t-elle.

Après m'être assuré qu'elle avait retrouvé son équilibre, je la relâchai. Elle avait clairement hâte de partir. Bien sûr, elle serait nerveuse en ma présence et en présence d'Edward. Ses instincts lui disaient de fuir. Cette pensée fit naître une douleur sourde dans ma poitrine.

Je fis un pas en arrière, lui donnant de l'espace pour la mettre un peu plus à l'aise, et attrapai sa feuille de sortie. "Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance," lui dis-je en la signant. Je trouvai ça étonnamment difficile de m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle à nouveau, de m'approcher de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

"A mettre sur le compte d'Edward La Chance," dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à mon fils.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai." Je feuilletai son dossier sans croiser son regard. A Edward, j'ajoutai, _La fille est observatrice. Tu vas avoir du mal à la convaincre que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'était pas surnaturel._

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à exiger des réponses. Dès que je tournai mon attention vers Tyler, Isabella demanda à Edward de la suivre dans le couloir pour parler en privé. Je les écoutai se disputer à voix basse devant la porte, Edward refusant avec acharnement de confirmer ses soupçons.

Je n'enviai pas mon fils. Cette fille était difficile à dissuader et je ne pus pas empêcher mon admiration d'augmenter. La petite et délicate Isabella Swan était définitivement autre chose que ce à quoi les gens s'attendaient.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Crazy_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Crazy

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : Crazy -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Il _y _avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Edward Cullen. Quelque chose d'énorme. Et je ne pouvais même pas y réfléchir parce qu'à chaque fois que je pensai au nom 'Cullen,' mon esprit s'emplissait d'images de son père.

Au nom de tous les saints, le docteur Carlisle Cullen était un homme à la beauté éblouissante. Si je n'avais pas été assise lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, je serais probablement tombé sur les fesses. En l'occurrence, j'avais à peine réussi à rester assise sur le lit, et je _n'_avais _pas_ réussi à empêcher ma mâchoire de tomber.

Et oh...son odeur. Du cèdre avec une pointe de trèfle, et son odeur avait complètement envahi mes sens. Je ne pouvais pas me la sortir de la tête, tout comme je ne pouvais pas oublier comme mes sens avaient semblé s'enflammer lorsqu'il m'avait touché de ses mains froides. J'avais toujours entendu les gens se plaindre lorsque les docteurs qui les examinaient avaient les mains froides, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. Il n'y avait absolument rien de meilleur au monde que la caresse des doigts du Dr Cullen sur mon cuir chevelu.

Enfin, à part la façon dont il m'avait tenu lorsque j'avais perdu l'équilibre. C'était peut-être le moment le plus parfait de toute ma vie, être attirée vers son corps, entourée par sa délicieuse odeur, fixant son visage parfait.

Ugh-non! J'étais sensé penser à Edward! Edward était rapidement devenu une de mes personnes préférées du lycée après notre conversation en Biologie. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait avoir décidé que je méritais son attention alors qu'il n'en prêtait absolument aucune aux autres étudiants de l'école.

Et il était magnifique. Peut-être pas aussi parfait que son père, aux cheveux couleur miel qui s'accordaient parfaitement à ses yeux dorés...Non! Edward!

_Edward _Cullen était très attirant, donc c'était plutôt flatteur qu'il s'intéresse autant à moi. Je me demandai toujours pourquoi. Il avait semblé satisfait, voir même extatique lorsqu'il m'avait parlé de sa petite amie, donc il était peu probable que son intérêt pour moi soit romantique. Peut-être qu'il essayait simplement de se rattraper pour le tout premier jour. Mais même à l'hôpital, où j'avais rencontré le Dr. Cullen et sentis ses doigts froids courir dans mes cheveux-

_Arrête ça, Bella! Concentre-toi! _Quand on avait été à l'hôpital, et qu'Edward avait refusé de répondre à mes questions, il avait été chaleureux et amical avec moi tout en ignorant complètement les autres élèves.

Et ça me ramenait à mon propos. Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas été près de moi quand Tyler avait perdu le contrôle de son van. J'avais vu exactement où il était, parce que j'avais envisagé de le rejoindre pour le saluer. Donc ça voulait dire qu'il était soit incroyablement rapide, ou qu'il avait le don - là encore incroyable - de manipuler le temps et l'espace.

Ouais. C'est ça.

Ensuite, il avait littéralement bloqué le van avec ses mains, abîmant le _van,_ et le soulevant ensuite assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de m'écraser. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la force de Hulk, et qu'il, oh ouais, était entièrement fait d'adamantium.

Je veux dire, franchement. Même Wolverine aurait fini avec quelques coupures et quelques bleus s'il avait été renversé par une voiture, n'est-ce pas? Quelque chose qui, heureusement, guérirait tout de suite?

Mais pas Edward. Edward Cullen, le fils du divin Dr Carlisle Cullen au longs doigts fuselés que je voulais juste sucer...

Bordel! Edward! Edward Cullen n'avait pas eu la moindre égratignure. Donc qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

Je n'arrivai à rien de concret. Vitesse, force, indestructibilité... Edward Cullen était-il, peut-être, un orphelin de la planète Krypton? Était-ce pour ça que ses yeux et sa peau étaient aussi inhabituels? Se pourrait-il que toute sa famille soit des réfugiés d'une bande dessinée?

Ha. Peu probable.

Mais là encore, ce que j'avais vu Edward faire n'était pas terriblement commun. Donc. Quel choix avais-je à part croire au surnaturel?

Bien sûr, pour le Dr. Cullen, je croirais n'importe quoi. S'il me chuchotai à l'oreille que toute sa famille avait été mordue par des araignées radioactives, je ronronnerais en réponse et ferais courir mes doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux. Mmm, et tant qu'à faire, je prendrais peut-être la liberté de goûter sa peau, sortant ma langue pour caresser le lobe de son oreille avant de l'attraper entre mes dents.

_Est-ce que c'est malsain de fantasmer sur le père d'un de ses camarades de classe? C'est malsain, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire...un homme plus âgé..._ Mais cette pensée ne me dérangeait absolument. En fait, ça m'excitait encore plus. Un homme plus âgé, plus sage, plus expérimenté. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui me plaisait le plus chez le Dr Cullen, c'était à quel point il était parfaitement contrôlé. Il ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme qui se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui perdrait son calme et qui vous laisserait des bleus et des entailles, ou quelqu'un qui se glisserait dans votre chambre au beau milieu de la nuit...

_Jolie petite chose._

_Non!_ Je repoussai la voix de mon esprit, refusant de la laisser ternir mes pensées concernant le Dr. Cullen. Il était au-dessus de ça. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un comme ça.

N'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il y avait bien des hommes qui ne blessaient pas leur fille ou leur belle-fille. N'est-ce pas?

N'y avait-il donc plus de famille Brady** (1)** dans le monde? Y'avait-il des pères comme Mike Brady qui disciplinaient leurs enfants avec des mots sévères plutôt qu'avec leurs poings? Y'avait-il des filles qui ne choisissaient pas les vêtements qu'elles mettaient chaque matin en fonction des bleus qu'elles devaient couvrir?

Ces personnes devaient bien exister, et Carlisle devait être l'une d'entre elles. Il devait l'être. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où cet homme sublime dissimulait un monstre sous son masque.

* * *

**(1) The Brady Bunch est une sitcom américaine du début des années 70. L'une des premières sitcom a raconter l'histoire d'une famille recomposée. Comme le veut le modèle de l'époque, les enfants se disputent, font des bêtises; leurs parents interviennent, règlent leurs problèmes; ils leur font ensuite la leçon et ça se termine par un câlin de groupe... La famille *ahem* parfaite quoi! *Tousse*Connerie*Tousse***

* * *

**Trois nouvelles histoires de postées :D Deux Eric/Sookie, intitulées Besoin et Couvre-moi de sucre et une Sam/Bella, qui s'appelle Blessés!**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : I Will Follow You Into the Dark_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

Oh! Et maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma première fic Twilight aujourd'hui... Une Paul/Bella qui s'intitule **Imprinting**... Jetez-y un coup d'oeil

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : I Will Follow You Into the Dark -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Edward m'attendait une fois de plus sous le porche ce soir-là, dans une pose déjà très humaine. Il était assis sur le garde-fou, appuyé contre l'une des colonnes en bois, une de ses jambes balançant nonchalamment dans le vide. Il me fit un sourire lorsque j'approchai en voiture.

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas été tout raconter à la famille? _songeai-je en priant pour qu'il ait gardé l'excitation de ma journée pour lui-même. Edward avait tendance à laisser leur intimité aux gens, mais avec un évènement aussi important, je ne savais pas s'il l'aurait partagé avec le reste de la famille.

Il secoua la tête.

_Personne ne le sait?_ lui demandai-je avec espoir.

Il me fit un large sourire et pointa l'étage du doigt. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le haut, pas du tout surpris d'entendre Alice chantonner et danser dans sa chambre. Elle semblait surexcitée et je soupirai. Alice était beaucoup moins discrète qu'Edward.

_L'a-t-elle dit à qui que ce soit? _lui demandai-je alors que je garai la voiture et me préparai à en sortir.

Edward secoua la tête tout en continuant à sourire.

Je sortis de la voiture, pas surpris le moins du monde de voir qu'Alice avait rejoint Edward sous le porche avant que je n'ai fermé la portière.

"Carlisle, je suis si heureuse pour toi!" couina-t-elle en parcourant la courte distance entre nous pour se jeter dans mes bras.

Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit sous le porche et nous regarda, Alice et moi avec curiosité.

"Pourquoi elle est dans un état pareil?" me demanda Emmett en caressant les cheveux de Rosalie sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je secouai la tête et repoussai mon exaspération. "Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné."

Alice haleta et fit un pas en arrière. "Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné? Carlisle, c'est énorme! Monumental!"

Je la regardai avec tristesse. "J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas le cas, Alice. Rien ne changera."

Sa mâchoire tomba. "Quoi? Comment peux-tu dire ça? Ça change _tout_!"

"Assez de langage codé," nous dit Rosalie avec impatience. "De quoi vous parlez?"

Edward me regardait, attendant que je me décide, et je soupirai. _Vas-y._

"Carlisle a trouvé son âme-soeur," dit-il avec un large sourire.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie raccourcit la distance entre nous en un instant pour me serrer dans ses bras avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'Alice, puis Emmett et Jasper s'approchèrent pour me mettre de grandes claques dans le dos pour me féliciter. Esme attendit que tous les autres se reculent avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

"Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour toi," me souffla-t-elle.

Jasper semblait légèrement anxieux. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres membres de notre espèce dans le coin," me dit-il. "Qui est-ce?"

Je me résignai à devoir avoir cette conversation. "Venez," dis-je à ma famille avant de me diriger vers la salle à manger. Je pris ma place au sommet de la table et mes enfants s'installèrent à leurs places, attendant d'entendre l'histoire avec impatience. Seuls Edward et Alice semblaient en connaître les détails, et Alice sautait pratiquement sur place tellement elle avait hâte de m'entendre raconter l'histoire.

"Ce sont des circonstances inhabituelles," dis-je à ma famille lorsqu'on fut tous installé. "Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Mais il semblerait que mon âme-soeur soit humaine."

Toute ma famille se figea autour de moi - sauf Alice, bien sûr - mais c'était la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Sous l'effet de la surprise, on se figeait instinctivement pour rassembler des informations sensorielles. On écoutait, respirait et recherchait le moindre signe de danger. Mes enfants étaient surpris, et il fallut un moment avant que que quiconque ne reprenne la parole.

"Qui?" me demanda Jasper.

Je posai mes mains à plat sur la table. "Isabella Swan," dis-je doucement.

Jasper et Rosalie sifflèrent tous les deux pour marquer leur désapprobation.

"Quoi?" demanda Emmett à Rosalie. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle?"

"Edward ne peut pas l'entendre," dit Jasper. "On ne saura pas si ça l'affecte de la même façon que ça affecte Carlisle. C'est un désavantage pour nous."

Ah, Jasper. Toujours mon petit soldat.

"Oublie cette histoire d'avantage," cria Rosalie. "C'est une petite fille, Carlisle. Comment peux-tu même envisager de la fréquenter?"

"Je ne l'envisage pas," dis-je doucement.

"Quoi?" haleta Alice. "Tu n'es pas sérieux!"

Je me renfonçai sur ma chaise. "Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Alice. Cette fille est une enfant, et elle est humaine. Notre société ne permettrait pas à un homme de mon soi-disant âge de faire la cour à une adolescente, et ma conscience ne me laissera pas la mettre en danger. Ce qui serait le cas si elle se rapprochait trop de notre famille. Comme je l'ai dit, rien ne changera."

"Oh si, ça changera," me dit Alice. "Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas arrêter a commencé, Carlisle."

Edward regarda intensément Alice pendant un moment et fronça à ce qu'il vit dans sa tête. "J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait raison," dit-il. "Il y a de nombreux futurs possible, mais ils impliquent tous Bella d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Je vais, bien évidemment, m'impliquer dans la vie de la fille," leur dis-je, parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il me serait impossible de rester loin d'elle. "J'ai l'intention de devenir l'ami de son père, et de prendre soin d'elle autant que la bienséance me le permettra. Mais je ne la prendrais pas comme compagne, et je ne lui révélerais pas notre secret. Elle mérite une vraie vie, et je ne serais pas celui qu'il l'en empêchera."

"On ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours," remarqua Emmett. "Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'on devra partir?"

C'était une pensée qui m'avait obsédé toute la journée. La réponse n'était pas plaisante, mais vraiment, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait le moindre choix. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'Isabella.

"Je resterais," dis-je doucement. "Je me rendrais invisible aux yeux de la société, et je veillerais sur elle."

Tout le monde se figea, cette fois, y compris Alice.

"Non," murmura Esme.

Une vague d'accablement échappa à Jasper. "Tu nous abandonnerais?" me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête. "Comme tu nous abandonnerais pour Alice," lui dis-je avant de tourner les yeux vers Esme, "et tout comme tu nous abandonnerais pour Edward."

Edward tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la mienne. "Carlisle...es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça? Ça fait trois cent ans."

"Je n'ai pas oublié," lui dis-je tout en le prévenant silencieusement de garder ma solitude sous silence. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont je voulais que la famille entende parler.

"Il n'y a aucune preuve suggérant que ça pourrait jamais se reproduire," me dit-il.

_Ça ne changerait rien_. Si je ne décidai pas de la _façon_ dont je mettrais fin à mes jours, j'espérai qu'Alice ne découvrirait pas mes intentions. Mais Edward saurait, et il comprendrait. Edward pouvait voir plus que juste mes mots, il pouvait voir l'impulsion derrière. Si un homme devait abandonner son intimité, alors il valait mieux qu'il l'abandonne complètement.

"Ça pourrait arriver à nouveau," défendit Rose.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir," lui dis-je en lui souriant doucement.

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Edward s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge. "On en parlera ce soir," lui dit-il. "Tu viens chasser avec moi."

"Tu chasses chaque nuit, Edward?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Il le faut," me dit-il en me souriant doucement. "Je ne mettrais pas la vie de Bella en danger, Carlisle. Elle est à toi."

Un sentiment férocement possessif me submergea à ces mots. Oui, elle était à moi. Bien que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir de la façon dont je mourrais d'envie de l'avoir, je prendrais tout de même soin d'elle. Je veillerais sur elle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un parent ou un amant ne le pourrait jamais. Peu importait où sa vie la mènerait, je lui appartiendrais toujours, et elle serait toujours à moi.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Desperately Wanting_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Desperately Wanting

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Desperatly Wanting -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'entrai en cours de biologie le jour suivant et sortis mes affaires en regardant Edward avec défiance.

"Est-ce que tu t'en tiens à tes mensonges ?" lui demandai-je froidement.

"Plus que probable," me dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Je remarquai immédiatement qu'il avait reculé sa chaise le plus loin possible de moi lorsqu'il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

Okay. Maintenant, apparemment, il ne voulait plus s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je suppose que j'insistai vraiment beaucoup, mais c'était irritant qu'il refuse de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Enfin bref, j'en avais marre d'y réfléchir. Je réfléchissais à des bandes-dessinées ces jours-ci et ça devait s'arrêter. La réalité n'était pas logique et mon mécanisme de défense préféré était l'ignorance.

Ce dont j'avais vraiment envie, c'était qu'Edward me parle de son père.

"Alors je suppose que c'est inutile de te demander ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demandai-je.

"Les gens font des choses incroyables lorsqu'ils ont une poussée d'adrénaline," me dit-il avec satisfaction.

"C'est ça. Inutile. Alors hier, je t'ai parlé de ma famille. Parles-moi de la tienne ?"

Il haussa un sourcil et me jaugea du regard. "Y'a-t-il quelqu'un en particulier dont tu as envie d'entendre parler ?" me demanda-t-il.

Oui. Bordel oui. Cette magnifique créature qui se fait appeler Dr. Carlisle Cullen... "Pas particulièrement. Ta famille, c'est tout."

"Ben, t'as rencontré mes frères et sœurs," dit-il. "Emmett et Alice sont mon frère et ma sœur adoptifs. Ils sont tous les deux très..._enthousiastes,_ je pense que c'est le bon mot. Ils adorent s'amuser. Emmett a un incroyable esprit de compétition, il est toujours partant pour un défi. Et Alice est incroyable. Si elle veut quelque chose, elle te saoulera avec son bavardage incessant jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes finalement. Elle doit être admirée et crainte à la fois."

Je l'écoutai en essayant de ne pas montrer mon impatience. J'étais sûre que son frère et sa sœur étaient formidables, mais je voulais en apprendre plus sur son père.

"Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux," dit-il. " Ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils ont été placés chez nous, mais on est quand même très proches. Rosalie et Emmett sont littéralement le couple le plus dégoûtant au monde. Ils sont assez pervers à l'école, mais tu devrais les voir à la maison." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Rosalie adore les voitures. La mécanique est une sorte de hobby pour elle. Et Jasper est plutôt réservé mais il est la personne la plus loyale que j'ai jamais rencontré. Alice et lui ne pourraient pas être plus différents, mais ils se complètent parfaitement."

Il arrêta de parler, ayant apparemment fini, bien qu'il me regardait avec intérêt.

"Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs," lui dis-je. "Ça doit être agréable d'avoir une grande famille."

Il hocha la tête. "En effet."

J'attendis de voir s'il mentionnerait ses parents. Il ne dit rien mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il savait que je voulais en apprendre plus, et qu'il ne me disait pas tout exprès.

Très bien. S'il voulait que je le supplie, alors je le supplierais. "Et tes parents ?" lui demandai-je. "Tu t'entends bien avec eux ?"

Il hocha la tête.

J'avais envie de le gifler pour faire disparaître son petit sourire satisfait.

"Comment ils sont ?" insistai-je.

"Ben, t'as déjà rencontré Carlisle, donc tu sais que c'est un docteur. Ma mère, Esme, elle est architecte," me dit-il. "Et elle est si adorable, Bella. Tu ne rencontreras jamais une personne plus aimante et compatissante qu'elle. Elle est la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré."

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre.

Le Dr. Cullen était marié – et à une sainte, apparemment. Si je ne me sentais pas sale de fantasmer sur le père d'Edward, je me sentais sale de fantasmer sur le mari d'Esme. Quelle genre de fille étais-je ?

Je tendis la main et attrapai mon livre en espérant me cacher derrière mais Edward me regarda bizarrement.

"Plus de questions ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, "Tu m'en as assez dit," lui rappelai-je.

Il eut l'air un peu frustré. "Okay."

"Okay, j'ai encore une question," lui dis-je parce que je dormirais mal si je passais cette excellente opportunité.

"Vas-y," me dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que tes parents sont...justes ?" lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les sourcils avec confusion. "Sont-ils _justes _?" répéta-t-il.

Ouais, ça me semblait stupide comme question aussi. Je haussai les épaules. "Oublies."

"Non, tu veux dire, est-ce qu'ils sont strictes ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Ouais, bien sûr, je pense," dit-il. "Ils ont de grands espoirs pour nous, mais ils ne sont pas extrêmes ni rien."

"Okay," dis-je en essayant de lui faire croire que ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

"Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?"

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

"Non, allez, dis-moi," dit-il. "Je veux dire, c'est une question bizarre. Pourquoi tu me l'as posé ?"

"Sans raisons, vraiment," lui dis-je en me cassant la tête pour trouver un mensonge convaincant. "On dirait juste qu'il faut quelqu'un de juste pour gérer une famille aussi grande que la tienne."

Il ne sembla pas entièrement convaincu mais il lâcha le sujet.

"Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien," dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. Peut-être qu'il restait vraiment un Mike Brady ou deux.

Je passai le reste de la journée à me demander comment ce serait d'avoir un père comme Carlisle, mais alors que je conduisais ma camionnette vers la maison, je réalisai soudainement que ce nouveau fantasme était encore pire que ceux d'avant. Maintenant, je bavais sur le-père-d'Edward-slash-le-mari-d'Esme-slash-_mon_-père ? Non, non, non, non, non. Ça devait s'arrêter.

Le truc c'était que je me retrouvais complètement consumée par lui. Soudainement, dans mon esprit, il n'y avait plus qu'un homme au monde. Carlisle Cullen était tout et tout le reste du monde avait disparu. Donc d'un point de vue, certes tordu, mais fondamental, c'était logique de l'imaginer comme l'homme de ma vie, même si cet homme était une figure d'autorité.

Sauf que, okay, il était vraiment temps d'arrêter de réfléchir comme ça. J'allais finir par me donner un complexe.

Je rentrai à la maison et préparai le dîner avant de le mettre au four pendant que je faisais mes devoirs. C'était comme toujours, trop facile. Pas assez pour garder mes pensées occupées. Mais ces jours-ci, mes pensées se tournaient facilement vers le Dr. Cullen et je commençai donc à me créer un nouveau fantasme – un rendez-vous dans un hôpital vide...

La porte d'entrée qui claqua me sortit de mes pensées au moment même où les doigts froids du Dr. Cullen se glissaient sous ma blouse d'hôpital. C'était une excellente chose que mon père ne puisse pas lire mes pensées, parce que j'étais plutôt sûre que cette petite image mentale l'aurait rendu dingue.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et commençai à servir le dîner alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il s'assit et me regarda faire patiemment. Il semblait de bonne humeur.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée ?" lui demandai-je.

"Ça a été," me dit-il en hochant la tête. "C'était calme."

Je hochai la tête et retirai le plat du four pour le placer sur la table.

"Euh...comment s'est passé la tienne ?" me demanda-t-il avec gêne.

"Ça a été." Je cherchai quelque chose d'autre à lui dire, "On a eu une intérro surprise sur '_Le Conte de deux cités'_**(1)** et j'ai eu vingt sur vingt."

Charlie grogna son approbation.

Faire la conversation n'était pas vraiment notre fort.

"Est-ce que tu t'es fait des amis ?" me demanda-t-il après une pause gênée.

"Euh...ouais, je suppose. Edward Cullen est vraiment gentil."

Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est le gamin qui conduisait le van ?"

"Non, Edward est celui qui m'a tiré de la trajectoire du van," le corrigeai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

On mangea en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le téléphone ne commence à sonner. Charlie posa sa fourchette et se leva en fronçant les sourcils. "Allô ?" dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. "Je vais bien, Dr. Cullen, et vous-même ?"

Immédiatement mes sens s'aiguisèrent. J'aurais aimé pouvoir entendre l'autre côté de la conversation, j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un autre téléphone que je puisse décrocher pour écouter. Je voulais entendre la voix chaude et douce du docteur.

"Elle va bien," répondit-il au bout d'un moment. "Non, aucun vertige."

Le Dr. Cullen posait des questions sur moi ? Il avait appelé pour savoir si j'allais bien ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa et mon esprit se replongea dans ce fantasme des doigts froids du Dr. Cullen.

Charlie grogna. "Non, je suis désolé, j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible," dit-il.

Impossible ? Quoi ? Que lui avait demandé le Dr. Cullen ?

"Ouais, peut-être," grommela-t-il. Il lui dit ensuite au revoir et raccrocha.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" lui demandai-je lorsqu'il se remit à table.

"Le Dr. Cullen a appelé pour s'assurer que tu allais bien," marmonna-t-il, et ça ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir.

"Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?" lui demandai-je.

Il eut l'air irrité. "Il nous a invité à dîner dimanche," grommela-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un dîner avec Carlisle Cullen le dieu grec ? Et il avait _refusé _?

"Pourquoi t'as dit non ?" lui demandai-je en essayant de ne pas crier.

"Je vais pêcher avec Harry ce week-end," grogna-t-il.

Encore mieux ! Je pourrais y aller toute seule ! Oh _Seigneur_ j'aimerais pouvoir y aller toute seule. Je voulais attraper le téléphone et le rappeler pour accepter son invitation.

Ce qui était totalement inapproprié, je sais, mais c'était pas nouveau. J'étais obsédée par cet homme. Je n'avais jamais craqué sur personne auparavant...était-ce toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que tout le monde avait l'impression que la personne sur laquelle ils craquaient était la seule chose au monde ?

Je devais avoir été entrain de froncer les sourcils parce que Charlie le remarqua. "Tu veux venir pêcher avec nous ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai rapidement la tête. "Non, je vais rester à la maison et m'avancer sur mes devoirs," lui dis-je.

"Très bien," grogna-t-il.

Stupide Harry.

Stupides poissons.

* * *

**(1) : A Tale of Two Cities, Charles Dickens**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte de mon bureau, et je levai les yeux du journal médical que j'étais entrain de lire. "Entre, Jasper."

Il ouvrit la porte et mit ses mains dans son dos.

"En quoi puis-je t'aider?" demandai-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes jambes.

"Je pensais aller courir un peu," me dit-il doucement. "Et je me demandais si tu aimerais te joindre à moi?"

Je souris doucement. Apparemment, Jasper voulait glaner autant d'intimité qu'il pourrait en avoir dans une famille comme la notre. "Ça me semble être une excellente idée," dis-je en me levant. Je le suivis dehors et on courut pendant quelques minutes sans s'arrêter; nos foulées nous entraînant à distance de la maison, loin des oreilles et des esprits des autres.

Jasper finit par ralentir avant de s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers moi, remit ses mains dans son dos, écarta légèrement les jambes et releva la tête. Je m'assis sur un rocher à proximité et attendis patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

"Tu es le noyau, Carlisle," dit-il doucement. "Nous autres, on gravite autour de toi."

Je haussai un sourcil avec surprise. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais ce n'était pas ça. Je restai silencieux et attendis qu'il continue.

"Si tu pars..._quand _tu partiras...notre famille se séparera."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Jasper, vous serez certainement capable de rester tous ensembles pendant quelques décennies pendant que-"

"On pourrait," m'interrompit-il. "Et on le ferait, si on pensait que tu reviendrais."

Je fermai les yeux pendant un instant. Je n'étais pas prêt à avoir cette conversation. "Alice?" lui demandai-je.

"Non, monsieur," dit-il doucement. "Quels que soient les jeux auxquels tu joues dans ton esprit, ils l'ont empêchée de voir tes plans. Mais Edward sait comment tu penses, et il est dévasté."

"Edward comprend," dis-je doucement.

"Peut-être bien," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Mais il souffrira plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

Ses mots firent naître une douleur sourde dans ma poitrine. Edward. Mon plus cher ami.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas très approprié de faire de telles comparaisons," continua Jasper, d'une voix encore plus douce, "mais il t'aime plus que n'importe lequel autre d'entre nous." Il sourit légèrement. "Et toi et moi savons à quel point il compte pour toi."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire doucement pour nier, bien que, comme il l'avait dit, nous savions tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. "C'est ridicule. Quel père fait des préférences entre ses enfants?"

Un coin de sa bouche s'étira pendant un instant puis il redevint sérieux.

"Une fois que les autres auront réalisé que tu ne reviendras pas, ils commenceront à se poser des questions sur notre mode de vie," dit-il. "Emmett et Rosalie seront les premiers à partir. Ils ont l'habitude de partir de temps en temps, et ils se diront probablement qu'ils finiront par revenir. Peut-être qu'ils reviendront, une fois ou deux. Mais ensuite, ils prendront leurs distances. Rosie, elle est très fière de son record, de n'avoir jamais goûté au sang humain. Mais je me demande combien de temps ça durera quand il n'y aura personne qu'elle veut rendre fier. La compassion n'est pas un de ses points forts, Carlisle. Et tu connais Emmett. Il vivra la vie que Rosie choisira, quelle qu'elle soit."

La douleur dans ma poitrine devint plus vive.

"Il faudra plus de temps pour qu'Edward et Alice se séparent," dit-il, impitoyable. "Mais Edward voudra de la solitude, il voudra faire taire toutes les voix dans sa tête, et Alice voudra être près d'autres personnes. Donc on finira par aller chacun de notre côté."

Je sifflai doucement à l'agonie qui me submergea à l'idée qu'Edward et Alice ne resteraient pas ensemble. Ils tiennent tellement l'un à l'autre.

"Edward, il resterait végétarien par loyauté pour toi," dit Jasper. "Esme aussi. Mais ils deviendraient des nomades, ou peut-être des ermites, se dissimulant aux yeux du monde. Et Alice et moi...ben." Il baissa la tête. "C'est un choix difficile, Carlisle. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à continuer si je n'essayais pas de me montrer digne du nom Cullen."

Je poussai un gémissement à la description de la destruction de ma famille. "Jasper, pourquoi fais-tu ça?" lui demandai-je d'une voix suppliante.

"Je pense qu'il n'est que justice qu'un homme connaisse toutes les conséquences de ses actes avant qu'il ne fasse son choix," dit-il lentement.

"Ce n'est pas un choix, Jasper," chuchotai-je. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans Isabella."

"Ça, je ne le comprend que trop bien," me dit-il. "Mais tu as un moyen de l'avoir pour toujours. D'être vraiment avec elle et non pas l'observer depuis les ombres, _et_ de garder notre famille intacte."

"Je ne peux pas lui prendre sa vie, Jasper," m'étranglai-je.

"Tu as pris la vie d'Edward."

Je secouai la tête avec tristesse. "Ce n'est pas la même chose. Il était mourant."

"Bella finira par mourir," souligna-t-il. "Tu aimais Edward assez pour le changer et le sauver. Esme aussi. Rose, Emmett...tu leur a donné une chance à tous." Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. "Refuserais-tu de faire le même cadeau à Bella?"

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," chuchotai-je, en me ratatinant à l'idée de détruire le futur prometteur qui l'attendait.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il doucement. "Ça semble vraiment être la même chose de là où je me tiens."

Je fermai les yeux et pensai à ses mots, et une nouvelle vague d'agonie me submergea. Avais-je tort de vouloir mettre fin à mon existence après que la vie de Bella ait touché à sa fin? Devrais-je retourner auprès de ma famille pour vivre une demi-vie afin qu'ils puissent rester heureux et ensemble? Étais-je tout simplement égoïste?

"J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire," annonça doucement Jasper.

Je hochai la tête, "Merci, fils," murmurai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : River of Dreams_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. River of dreams

**Auteur : **BookwormBaby2580

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à BookwormBaby2580. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10: River of Dreams -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Comment tu t'es fait ça?" me demanda Edward en faisant un signe de la tête vers le bandage sur ma main.

"J'ai cassé une assiette en faisant la vaisselle," lui dis-je en fermant mon casier. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

Il ricana. "Tu es un accident ambulant, Bella Swan," sourit-il en m'accompagnant à la cafétéria. Il se tenait un petit peu trop loin de moi encore une fois, tout comme il s'était assis un petit peu trop loin de moi toute la semaine. Je commençai sérieusement à me demander si je sentais mauvais.

Je décidai de régler la question une bonne fois pour tout...pas que j'ai souvent obtenu des réponses aux questions que je lui posai. "Edward, est-ce que je pue ou quelque chose?" lui demandai-je.

Il éclata de rire. "Pardon?"

"On dirait que tu essayes de rester assez loin de moi pour ne pas me sentir."

Il sembla trouver ça encore plus drôle. "Vraiment? C'est ce que tu penses?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" lui demandai-je. "Je commence à être complexée, tu sais."

Il essaya de garder un visage impassible, mais un sourire força ses lèvres à s'étirer. "Je t'assures, Bella, que tu ne sens pas mauvais." On rejoignit la petite file d'attente au comptoir pour acheter de la nourriture que je mangerais et avec laquelle il jouerait.

"Alors pourquoi t'es toujours si loin de moi?" lui demandai-je.

"Je suis désolé," me dit-il, les yeux pétillants. "Je ne me sens pas très bien, et j'ai peur d'être contagieux. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que ton hygiène n'était pas satisfaisante."

"Bien," m'exclamai-je, soulagée. "Et tant qu'on est dans cette lignée d'honnêteté et de communication, j'ai une autre question."

Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

"Comment ça se fait que tu n'aie pas été réduit en bouillie par le van de Tyler?" demandai-je à voix basse pour que les gens autour de nous ne nous entendent pas.

"L'adrénaline," me répondit-il rapidement avant de me faire un sourire moqueur.

"Tu t'en tiens à cette histoire, hein?" lui demandai-je alors qu'on arrivait aux présentoirs et qu'on se servait.

"Aussi amusante que soit ton histoire d'adamantium, Bella, j'ai bien peur que la vérité ne soit qu'une stupide histoire d'adrénaline."

"Ouais? Ben je pense que tu me racontes des conneries," lui dis-je. "Tu me mens, et sans aucune bonne raison."

Edward me regarda calmement alors qu'on s'installait à notre bout de table habituelle. "Je t'assures, Bella," me dit-il solennellement, "que j'ai une excellente raison."

"Et c'est quoi cette raison?" lui demandai-je.

Ses yeux dorés percèrent les miens. "Si qui que ce soit découvrait l'identité de mon alter-ego, leur vie serait en danger," me dit-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui jetai un bout de pain. "Okay, alors dis-moi," le défiai-je. "Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me dire la vérité?"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas une question de confiance," me dit-il sincèrement. Il sembla sur le point de continuer mais une voix aiguë nous interrompit.

"Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on se joint à vous?" demanda sa sœur, Alice, en se glissant derrière lui pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un plateau apparut à côté du mien, et Jasper s'installa à côté de moi en me faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Et je veux dire _chaleureux_. Rien que regarder son visage m'emplissait de chaleur. Il était définitivement charmant, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de lui sourire en réponse.

"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout." Je m'adressai à eux deux mais j'étais encore en train de sourire à Jasper.

Comment ça se faisait que toute la famille était si belle? S'ils avaient vraiment été les enfants du Dr. Cullen, j'aurais pu mettre ça sur le compte d'excellents gènes, mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'explication naturelle à ça.

A moins, là encore, que Carlisle et Esme Cullen n'aient accepté d'adopter que des enfants très séduisants.

Je repoussai rapidement cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas penser que le Dr. Cullen puisse être ce genre d'homme. Il ne jugerait jamais quelqu'un sur son apparence seulement. Il était un Mike Brady des temps modernes, en moins cliché et en bien plus incroyablement attirant. Mon cœur s'emballa à cette pensée.

Jasper me regarda bizarrement. "Est-ce que ça va?" me demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, bien sûr," lui dis-je en essayant d'ignorer la vague de désir qui semblait toujours me submerger à la simple pensée de Carlisle Cullen.

Il haussa un sourcil à l'attention d'Edward, et ils échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que Jasper n'attrape la main d'Alice par-dessus la table.

Je cherchai rapidement un autre sujet de conversation. "Tu passes ton bac cette année, n'est-ce pas, Jasper?"

Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire et il hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà décidé ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine?"

"Pas encore," murmura-t-il. "J'ai rempli des dossiers d'inscriptions pour l'université, mais les lettres de réponses n'arriveront pas avant le printemps."

"Est-ce que tu as une université bien particulière en tête?" lui demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. Juste une fac avec un bon programme d'histoire."

"C'est ce que tu veux étudier?" lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

"Jasper est une encyclopédie ambulante sur la Guerre Civile," me dit Alice, ses yeux dorés le taquinant juste un peu. Apparemment, c'était une sorte de blague que je n'avais pas compris.

"Et toi, Bella?" me demanda Edward. "Est-ce que tu veux aller à la fac?"

Je baissai les yeux sur mon plateau et secouai la tête. "Finir le lycée est tout ce à quoi je peux penser pour le moment," lui dis-je. J'essayai de paraître nonchalante, mais je souffrais à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir aller à l'université. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir le genre de parent qui ouvre un compte pour les études supérieures de leurs enfants.

Jasper me regardait avec une expression calculatrice sur le visage, et de temps en temps, ses yeux se posaient sur le visage d'Edward. Je pourrais jurer qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse.

Une conversation à mon sujet.

Quelle grossièreté.

"Sûr, mais il y a bien quelque chose _après _le lycée," insista Edward. "Et on raconte que c'est à l'université qu'il y a les fêtes les plus folles."

Je haussai les épaules. "Je suppose que je ne suis pas vraiment une fêtarde."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Ravie de constater que tu sais quelles sont tes priorités, Edward." Elle se tourna vers moi et fronça le nez. "Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment y réfléchir," me dit-elle. "Entre les bourses, les prêts...il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger."

Je haussai les épaules et baissai à nouveau les yeux sur mon plateau. "J'ai encore un an avant de pouvoir commencer à m'inscrire."

"Carlisle m'entraîne aux tests d'aptitude des université," me dit-elle joyeusement. "Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir t'entraîner avec moi à l'occasion?"

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Me donnait-elle vraiment une bonne raison de sortir de chez moi et une opportunité de passer du temps avec le délicieux Dr. Cullen? Le Dr. Carlisle Cullen, avec ses yeux chaleureux et sa peau froide... "_J'adorerais_ ça," soufflai-je avant même de m'en rendre compte.

Jasper et Edward échangèrent un autre regard.

"Quoi?" leur demandai-je, finalement exaspérée.

"Pardon?" me demanda Edward avec une expression innocente sur le visage.

"Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous regarder comme ça?"

"Comme quoi, Bella?" Il jouait encore à l'idiot. Stupide Edward Cullen et ses stupides mensonges.

"Rien," marmonnai-je, frustrée. "Alors, est-ce que toute votre famille a des troubles de l'alimentation ou quoi?"

Ils me regardèrent tous avec surprise.

Je haussai un sourcil et fis un geste de la main vers le pain qu'Edward était en train de réduire en miette, la soupe qu'Alice touillait sans s'en rendre compte, et la salade que Jasper piquait de sa fourchette.

"Aucun de vous ne mange, et Edward, je m'assieds tous les jours avec toi et je ne t'ai jamais vu manger quoi que ce soit."

Edward se pencha en avant. "En fait, Bella," me dit-il d'une voix basse, "Si on mange après onze heure du matin...on se transforme en gremlins."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Tu te crois _si _drôle."

"C'est toujours mieux que ta fixation sur l'adamantium," ricana-t-il.

"Sérieusement, pourquoi vous mangez jamais?" insistai-je.

"Est-ce que tu peux nous en vouloir?" me demanda Alice. "La nourriture est horrible ici. C'est comme de la nourriture de prison."

"Alors pourquoi vous en achetez?" répliquai-je.

Jasper me fit un sourire sarcastique. "Parce qu'autrement les gens vont se demander si on a des troubles de l'alimentation," me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Edward sourit. "Esme est une excellente cuisinière," me dit-il. "Elle nous a habitué à ne manger que de la nourriture de gourmet, et on ne peut vraiment pas avaler ce qu'ils servent ici. On mange à la maison."

"C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir dîner demain soir," me dit Alice. "Tu l'aurais vu par toi-même."

Je haussai les épaules. "Désolée."

"Est-ce que tu as autre chose de prévu?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en mâchouillant une carotte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu?" insista-t-elle.

"Euh...je vais pêcher," lui dis-je, en changeant un tout petit peu la vérité. "Avec un ami de Charlie."

Edward haussa un sourcil incrédule. "Tu aimes pêcher?"

"Pas vraiment," marmonnai-je.

"Alors n'y vas pas," me dit Alice, d'une voix joyeuse. "Comme ça tu pourras venir dîner."

J'en avais tellement envie que je pouvais le goûter sur ma langue. Charlie serait absent tout le week-end. Il n'aurait même pas à le savoir. "Ça ne vous dérangerait pas?" demandai-je.

"Bien sûr que non!" s'exclama Alice. "Tu devrais venir passer la journée chez nous. Carlisle m'a promit qu'il passerait un peu de temps avec moi demain pour m'aider à préparer mes tests, donc on pourra faire ça aussi."

Edward me fit un sourire. "Viens, s'il te plaît," insista-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, gênée. "Okay. Ça sera marrant."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
